se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Ciudad del Vaticano-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con Papas Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Francisco - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Papa incontra Mattarella: "Grazie Italia per l'accoglienza ai migranti". Foto Ansa |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Benedicto XVI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI (d) saluda al presidente de Italia, Giorgio Napolitano.(Enrico Oliverio / Efe) Francisco - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano with Pope Francis during his first state visit to the presidential palace in Rome (CNS) |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Pope Francis expressed his condolences in a telegramme for the death of ex-Italian President Carlo Ciampi (R), recalling his friendship with Pope St. John Paul II, shown together in this Aug. 20, 2000 file photo - AP Benedicto XVI - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Benedicto XVI y el presidente de Italia intercambian regalos, hoy en el Vaticano. REUTERS |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Juan Pablo II - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Papa Giovanni Paolo II con Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. famigliacristiana.it |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Francesco Cossiga - Juan Pablo II.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E GIOVANNI PAOLO II. Libero Quotidiano |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Juan Pablo II - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con il Papa Giovanni Paolo II. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Primeros ministros italianos con Papas Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Francisco - Paolo Gentinoli.jpg| El Papa Francisco saludando al primer ministro italiano Paolo Gentiloni, durante una audiencia con motivo del 60 aniversario del Tratado de Roma, hoy, en El Vaticano. EFE |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Francisco - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Pope Francis shakes hands with Italian premier Matteo Renzi, as German chancellor Angela Merkel looks on, during a ceremony where he was awarded the International Charlemagne Prize of Aachen (Karlspreis) at the Vatican on Friday. Photograph: L’Osservatore Romano/Pool Photo via AP |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis (R) poses with Italy's Prime Minister Enrico Letta during a private audience on July 4, 2013 at the Vatican. AFP PHOTO / POOL / ALESSANDRO BIANCHI |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Benedicto XVI - Mario Monti.jpg| Benedicto XVI recibe al primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti, en la audiencia privada que mantuvieron el sábado en El Vaticano. OSSERVATORE ROMANO / HANDOUT EFE Francisco - Mario Monti.jpg| La (pazzesca) sparata di Mario Monti: "Papa Francesco? È merito mio..." Photo: Editoriale Libero S.r.l |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Juan Pablo II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Y, sin embargo, cuando es reelegido en 2001 su gobierno ya es el más largo de cualquier primer ministro de Italia desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aquí se le ve intercambiando regalos con el Papa Juan Pablo II en el Vaticano, poco después de su reelección. AFP Benedicto XVI - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Reunión Berlusconi y el Papa en medio de debate por rol Iglesia. Reuters |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Juan Pablo II - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi escucha a Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia privada celebrada ayer en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Benedicto XVI - Romano Prodi.jpg| Incontro con Romano Prodi, presidente del consiglio, ottobre 2006 (Ansa) |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Juan Pablo II - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| President Massimo D'Alema (Italy) |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Pío XII.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, Presidente della Fuci, insieme a Pio XII nel 1942. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Juan XXIII.jpg| Agosto 1960. Giovanni XXIII, il Presidente del CIO, Avery Brundage, e Giulio Andreotti, Presidente del Comitato organizzatore durante le Olimpiade del 1960. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Pablo VI.jpg| Una reunión oficial con el Papa Pablo VI (Ap) Giulio Andreotti - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Vaticano recuerda a Andreotti como hombre de fe. EFE Benedicto XVI - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Benedict XVI with Giulio Andreotti, President of the Fondazione Alcide De Gasperi, Sala Regia, 20 June 2009 (© Osservatore Romano) |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| 1983 - 1 gennaio, Il Presidente del Consiglio Bettino Craxi incontra Papa Giovanni Paolo II. ilsocialista.com |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Ciudad del Vaticano-Italia